Objectives are to compare nutritional, metabolic, gastrointestinal and neurobehavioral responses of low birth weight infants to four orogastric tube-feeding studies (early vs. late introduction of enteral nutrition; continuous vs. intermittent bolus feeding) and to describe the ontogeny of early oral feeding competence.